Helgat vare hennes namn
by Missne
Summary: [Silent hill 3] Genom att försöka förhindra händelsernas förlopp hamnar Vincent mitt i dem.


Korsa händerna, dölj den instinktiva skälvning de ville göra. Vincent tryckte fingertopparna mot varandra och log.  
  
"Fader?" hennes blick flackade till, snuddade för ett ögonblick vid dörren, innan hans ord drog den till sig.  
  
"Ah utmärkt. Syster Claudia är den Heliga på spåren?"  
  
Kvinnan nickade och tryckte sin slitna handväska närmare knäna, som bleka skymtade under klänningsfållen.  
  
Äntligen förmådde Vincent lyfta fotografiet från skrivbordet där det legat sedan samtalets början.  
  
"I sanning en glädjens stund, säg mig," han lät kortet dala ner igen, "var kan jag finna syster Claudia? Denna nyhet är av intresse för hela Samfundet. Jag vill tala med henne."  
  
En kort stund senare stängde Vincent dörren efter kvinnan och lade en hastigt nerklottrad adresslapp bredvid fotografiet. För länge sedan hade han inte känt en knivsegg av kyla tryckandes mot strupen vid åsynen av hennes ansikte. Men det var inte heller samma ansikte, håret var för ljust, ögonen för klara och munnen för flickaktig. Det var inte kanske inte underligt. Det sista någon sett av Alessas ansikte var besudlat av oläkta sår, gamla ärr, dolt av bandage och förvridet av smärta.  
  
För sjutton år sedan hade Alessa dött, eller så sades det. En inkräktare hade lämnat Samfundet i spillror, men det viskades också om ett nyfött barn som tagits från den Gudomliga Moderns armar. I sjutton år hade inkräktaren och barnet varit lika dolda i anonymitetens dimmor som de öde gatorna i staden där allt utspelats.  
  
Nu hade Alessas ansikte tagit skepnad i fotografiet mellan Vincents händer. Hade apostlar och profeter någonsin känt obehag inför sin roll, inför sin position i händelsernas mitt? Hade de någonsin tvekat?  
  
Tro var något Vincent placerat vid horisontens krökning, men när han en dag fann horisonten inom en armlängds avstånd kände han enbart en dov panik. Det var en olägenhet, en osäkerhet han inte ville möta.  
  
Likväl, två dagar senare, klev Vincent ur bilen och ut på en regnstänkt gata ett antal mil hemifrån. Härbärget framför honom tycktes huka sig bakom sin vitspruckna fasad och mörka fönster. Claudia hade tydligen sökt sig till en plats som kunde rättfärdiga hennes plats i världen. Så typiskt henne, noterade Vincent roat och ringde på dörrklockan.  
  
Tystnad följt av knarrande golvbrädor, därefter gled dörren upp och en äldre kvinna kisade misstänksamt mot honom.  
  
"Jag söker Claudia." Sade Vincent och kunde nästan känna hennes kritiska blick krypa över hans prydliga klädsel. Alltför prydlig och dyr för att passa in i profilen för Claudias bekantskapskrets.  
  
"Varför då för?" Hasplade kvinnan fram mellan hopsnörpta läppar.  
  
Han slog ut armarna i en fredlig gest, "jag kommer från Samfundet, vi är bekanta inom tron. Det finns saker jag skulle behöva diskutera med Claudia angående....trosfrågor."  
  
Hennes hållning mjuknade inte det minsta, men hon steg åt sidan med en knyck på huvudet mot halvdunklet innanför dörren. Vincent steg in. Luften var mättad av en blöt underton av mögel, tryckta rosor ringlade på tapeterna och i det stora rummet innanför hallen satt några barn förhäxade av en tv-rutas sken.  
  
"I korridoren, sista rummet till höger," instruerade kvinnan och trippade till en fåtölj vid tv:n, där hon sedan resolut ignorerade honom. Lika bra det, Vincent var inte intresserad av några längre verbala utbyten just nu. Det fanns andra mer trängande saker som behövde tas hand om.  
  
Han vandrade in i korridoren, förbi ett par dörrar, för att sedan stanna framför den sista i raden. Innan han varken hunnit lyfta handen för att knacka eller oinbjudet kliva in så rycktes dörren upp. Kanske för första gången, vad Vincent kunde minnas, skymtade något vagt leendeliknande över Claudias färglösa drag.  
  
"Jag hörde er. Jag hade fönstret öppet." Sade hon. "Stig in."  
  
Vincent följde hennes mörkklädda gestalt in i det dunkla rummet. Som en stor skugga sjönk hon ner i en stol och knöt händerna i knät. På bordet bredvid låg dokument och tidningsurklipp utspridda. Han behövde inte ens fråga för att veta vem som behandlades i dem.  
  
"Du har varit flitigt sysselsatt med att spåra henne ser jag." Påpekade Vincent med en nickning mot bordet.  
  
"Det är min plikt inför Gud." Claudias blekblå ögon följde varje rörelse han gjorde. Det avmätta småleendet hade fortfarande inte bleknat från hennes läppar. På måfå rafsade han åt sig ett papper från bordet och rynkade på pannan.  
  
"Den här unga damen borde verkligen läsa på läxorna bättre. De här betygen måste fått fader kär att gråta sig till sömns om nätterna," utbrast Vincent roat, men noterade samtidigt skolans adress noggrant i minnet.  
  
"I det kommande paradiset är det lika bra att glömma denna världs kunskap. Vi behöver Gud för att rensa världen just från denna falskhet." Alltid samma blinda övertygelse bakom hennes ord, för många år sedan hade varken en spräckt underläpp eller blåslagna armar kunnat tysta Claudia eller frammana tvivel på en Gud som i dvala dolde sig från världen. Om någon ingripit då, hade han då stått här nu? Vincent betvivlade att någon eller något i denna värld kunde avleda Claudia från hennes bana.  
  
"Om jag sa att vi inte behöver paradiset, skulle du då lyssna på mig?" Frågade han med ett leende på läpparna.  
  
Skrällen från stolen som slog i golvet fick honom nästan att hoppa baklänges. Claudia flög upp i en virvel av väsande kjoltyg, hennes ögon var vidöppna.  
  
"Vad menar du?" Hon steg mot honom. "Det är ju detta vi alla väntat på. Vad menar du?"  
  
"Jag menar att ingen kan veta hur paradiset kommer te sig. Vad är Gud? Är Hon något som borde vandra på detta plan. Är Hon---"  
  
"Tyst!" Claudia slet åt sig betygsdokumentet från Vincents hand. Desperat samlade hon ihop pappershögen på bordet och kastade ner den i en sliten byrå stående vid väggen. Vilt flämtande ställde hon sig framför möbeln.  
  
"Vincent, Gud fördömer sådant tal. Är det återigen pengarnas tjusning som förlett dina tankar? Inser du inte det? Vi behöver Gud."  
  
Vincent backade bort från hennes skärrade ögon och darrande händer. För ett ögonblick var han rädd, för ett ögonblick var det som om skuggorna i rummet andades runt dem.  
  
"Vem är du att döma å Guds vägnar?" Fräste han i ett fåfängt försök att skingra skuggornas allt mer kväljande andetag. "Det är du som behöver Gud inte tvärtom!"  
  
Claudia stillnade, liksom tiden i rummet.  
  
"Brinn," viskade hon ansträngt, därefter med mer styrka; "brinn för evigt i Hennes namn. Du kommer brinna i helvetet, Vincent."  
  
Något i hennes tonfall fick honom att förbli tyst, något i rummet väntade spänt. En råttas rasslande bakom de flagnade tapeterna lät avlägset, som om ljudet uppstått i en annan värld.  
  
Vincent andades ut till slut.  
  
"Vems helvete? Ditt? Jag antar att vi ses där," med ett snett leende tog han första steget mot dörren utan att vända ryggen mot Claudia. Hon rörde sig inte. "På återseende Claudia," mumlade Vincent gäckande och flydde slutligen ut ur rummet.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Finn den heliga. Döda henne? Orden hade dykt upp på fotografiets baksida. Det var hans handstil. Självklart hade han själv skrivit dem, igår under ett sällsynt vredesutbrott på ett kliniskt välordnat hotellrum.  
  
Vincent hade vankat av och an, ömsom förbannat det faktum att Alessa inte dött, ömsom bett för sin själ. Innerst inne fruktade han konsekvensen av sina handlingar om Gud verkligen skulle vakna ur sin dvala. Om det var Gud flickan bar inom sig.  
  
Den ordlösa ilskan hade till slut övergivit honom och åter givit inträde till förnuftet. Döda henne? Vincent hade föreställt sig hur det skulle vara att med bara händerna pressa andan ur hennes spröda strupe, eller föra en kniv över den och låta livet forsa ut i en mörkröd flod.  
  
Blotta tanken äcklade honom, samtidigt var det omöjligt att inte ingripa. Vincent ville inte vakna upp i Claudias paradis omgiven av de skuggor han hittills enbart vagt förnummit kring henne. Det var därför han gjorde han var bäst på; arrangera saker. På en stängd psykiatrisk klinik fanns en reserverad plats i flickans namn, eller vad som skulle bli hennes namn inom kort.  
  
Det var inte första gången oönskade individer försvunnit tack vare Vincents förmåga att dra i rätt trådar. Vanligtvis var det dock från Samfundet de avlägsnades och begravdes i en väv av lögner och tystnad köpt för pengar.  
  
Nu när Vincent kretsade mellan människorna i staden som var sista anhalt för resan var det svårt att tro att det fanns något utöver detta. Bilar, rörelse, ljud, dammiga gator, människor under solens rödlätta sken. Denna simpla verklighet var nästan överväldigande. Det var den verklighet som skulle få bestå, om Gud vill, om han själv spelade sina kort rätt.  
  
I denna verklighet fanns hon, andades hon samma avgasdoftande luft. Kanske tyckte Vincent sig höra ett eko av Claudias ord eller var det en rörelse i skymundan som fick honom att stanna. Inget i scenariot omkring honom hade ändrats, ändå kunde han inte skaka av sig känslan. Någonstans hade stenen fallit i det stilla vattnet, chockvågen före ringarna vibrerade som ett ljudlöst skrik mellan husväggarna.  
  
Vincent sprang. De sista kvarteren till kliniken kastade han sig mot folkhavet. Han visste inte varför, det var för sent. Den sista signaturen på pappret till flickans försvinnande betydde inget längre, ändrade inget. En man svor till och tappade sina matvaror på trottoaren när Vincent kolliderade med honom. Ordlöst slet han sig från scenen, in genom entrédörrar av glas, metallblanka hissdörrar och uppåt.  
  
Hissen stannade med ett hurtigt pling och dörrarna gled upp. Vincent steg ut i det att den första ringen slog in mot stranden. Lamporna i taket flämtade till, inför hans ögon flimrade uppenbarelsen av en söt, brunhårig receptionist till för att sedan försvinna i intet. Han insåg inte det genast, att det pulserande ljudet inte kom från väggarna utan från hans egna hjärtslag. Det var kanske en sinnesrubbad tanke, men väggen tycktes leva under hans svettiga handflator. Till det yttre var allt som förr, men utan ljus och människor. Under ytan kunde Vincent svära på att former rörde på sig, skuggor mumlade och vaknade ur en uråldrig sömn.  
  
Förläget rätade han sig från väggen och vände sig mot hissen. Ett tryck på hissknappen gav inget resultat, inte heller två-tre mer bestämda tryck. Motvilligt vandrade Vincent till närmsta dörr, trots att mörkret bakom den var kompakt så famlade han sig genom vad som kunde vara korridorer i en evighet eller kanske ett ögonblick.  
  
Det slog mot näthinnorna som ren fysisk smärta när en dörr inte dolde mörker utan ljus. Vid ett skrivbord längst in i rummet kastade en skärmlampa sitt smörgula sken mot väggarna. Vincent stängde dörren efter sig med en smäll och gick fram till skrivbordet, på den polerade ytan låg pappret han skulle skrivit under.  
  
Automatiskt grep han efter fotografiet i sin västficka. Det var borta. Borta? Med en häftig rörelse svepte Vincent ner pappret från bordet. Han ignorerade viskningarna som ökade i styrka och den mörkt röda tår som sipprade nerför väggen bakom lampan.  
  
"Välkommen till helvetet!" Fnös han och damp ner i skrivbordstolen. Länge satt Vincent och vägde tankar mot varandra, om något så hade han aldrig lärt sig att förlora. Kanske var inget förlorat förrän han gett upp. Det fanns alltid en sista utväg, en rad i ett kontrakt, en förbiseelse.  
  
Viskningen for igenom rummet, skuggorna dansade vördnadsfullt undan. Brinn för evigt i Hennes namn. Var det en överraskning när dörren öppnades? Sättet Vincent vände huvudet på var sävligt, han glömde dra efter andan.  
  
De stirrade på varandra, hon under blekt lugg och han genom linser av glas. I Hennes namn, en sista utväg.  
  
Vincent log snett.  
  
"Heather." 


End file.
